Kissing The Dawn
by Snowystar15
Summary: I moved toward her neck. At that moment I heard several sounds, a furious roar, a defensive snarl, and someone slamming into me forcing me to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Jesse on top of me, for a second his eyes searched mine.
1. Run Away

_**A/N: A new story. I don't know why but I wrote this in over two hours my fingers wouldn't stop. I don't know if this will be a series or what that is up to you and how the people like it. **_

The wind blew long hard as me, Jesse, and Lydia made our away up the trail. I looked back at the lagging two. They looked horrible, and I probably didn't look any better—we had barely escaped with our lives. Lydia's pale skin was covered in white moon shaped scars. Her once long, gorgeous brown hair fell over shoulders in matted knots. Jesse was the worst, having seven newborns attacking at once. The same scares that covered Lydia covered his face.

"Where are we going Ariel?" Lydia asked as she spotted me glancing back at them.

"Somewhere far away from that awful place," I muttered. The place we had come from was a large clan of vampires. They controlled over thirty newborns. Lydia and I had been guards of the newborn, since we had been changed three years prior. Jesse was a year older than us and if not for his help we wouldn't have successfully ran away from that place.

"They were going to kill us." Jesse stated his voice dark. I didn't comment.

"What will we do?" Lydia murmured.

"We'll travel as far as we can. Until we know Xavier isn't following then we'll…create our own clan." I said confidently, but inside I felt a sense of dread. There was no way Xavier would give up on finding us—and killing us. His determination was what drove him and he wasn't going to give in.

"We should pick up our pace." Jesse said under his breath. I knew it was a warning. I nodded and raced north.

We stopped just outside of Washington, beside a small creek. I watched Jesse for the cue we were safe. He nodded slightly and fell cross-legged onto the ground. Me and Lydia followed his lead and sat on the ground forming a vampire triangle.

"I'm sort of hungry." Lydia said, her eyes were looking a duller red color.

"We'll eat at the next town, ok?" She nodded and stood walked to the edge of the creek. As graceful as a swan she dived into the creek—it must have been deeper than I had first thought. She was staring in the opposite direction brushing through her hair.

"A clan?" Jesse smirked.

"It was the best I could think of to keep her calm." I whispered silently, though it wasn't necessary Lydia wasn't paying any attention to us.

"How about a trio?" He recommended with another smirk.

"Shut up." I snapped.  
"Seriously though Ariel what the heck are we going to do? It's only going to be a matter time before they find us." He muttered, his brow furrowed.

"We'll run until we can't run anymore then we fight." I said solemnly. Jesse rolled is bright red eyes.

"How cowardly of us to just run away and strike when we are cornered!" Jesse exclaimed raising his hands in frustration.

"What would you have us do Jesse?" I muttered through gritted teeth. If he was going to mock my plans he should tell me his.

"Now, now, there is no need to get feisty," He said with one of his cocky smiles. He leaned toward me until his nose almost touched mine. "Though you are probably the only girl I had seen to pull it off flawlessly."

"Probably because I get a lot of practice," I whispered. His eyes held this fire that I rarely saw in his eyes.

"Ariel!" I jerked back and glanced over at Lydia who was slowly walking out of the creek soaking wet. She was staring down at her now soaked clothes. "I need a run."

"You're right. You'll dry faster if we run, but it will slow you down." I said covering my high pitched voice with a laugh. I stood and out of my corner of my eye I saw Jesse stand—a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"The choices are marvelous." Lydia murmured, rubbing her hands together. In a blink of an human eye she was gone. We had stopped to get a meal at Port Angeles, Jesse and I still stood in the shadows of a alleyway.

"She's quite eager." Jesse muttered.

"Well see you in a bit Jess." I said making my own way down the moonlit road. It didn't take me very long to find my meal. A girl walked down the sidewalk on the opposite side of me her movements were cautious. I didn't give it another thought I charged her and slammed her against the brick wall. Her brown eyes went wide as they connected with mine.

I moved toward her neck. At that moment I heard several sounds, a furious roar, a defensive snarl, and someone slamming into me forcing me to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Jesse on top of me, for a second his eyes searched mine then he flashed to his feet. I sat up, slightly confused, until I saw a rustic colored haired vampire stood in a defensive position in front of the girl. His eyes were the oddest tawny colored—for a moment I didn't know if he was even a vampire.

"Way to pick them, Ariel." Jesse muttered under his breath icily.


	2. Yellow Eyes

_AN: I really liked this chapter and I hope you like it too. IF you're fans of my other stories hopefully I'll get out a chapter in the next two days. I might have not got Alice quite right of Edward in this chapter, but I tried my best._

"What? How am I suppose to know that a human girl has a vampire as a body guard, hmm?" I muttered, studying the vampire that just refused to relax. Still the golden eyes held my attention. "Odd vampire at that."

"Hush, Ari." Jesse hissed. He moved in position to attack. Something wasn't right about that vampire—it was like he knew things. I had a feeling if Jesse fought he would lose immediately.

"Wait a minuet Jess." I murmured placing my hand on Jesse's shoulder and stepping in front of him. The vampire's odd eyes followed me, and he straightened slightly.

"I apologize for hunting your human." I said lamely. "We won't harm the girl. We were just passing through this town and decided to get a meal. "

"What are you doing?" Jesse muttered under his breath.

"Saving your butt," I whispered back.

"It would be better if you leave this place." The vampire said casually. I glanced over at him. He had straightened to his full height, but his body was right in front of the girl.

"Absolutely," I agreed, but I didn't move, the vampire didn't move either. "My name is Ariel and this is Jesse."

"Edward." The vampire said solemnly.

"Bella," A voice chirped behind Edward. I watched amused, as the girl stepped out beside Edward.

"Hello Bella," I said welcomingly. She smelled very appetizing, a soft lavender smell. It mad my mouth water, but the sharp growl from Edward made my thoughts rearrange themselves.

"Sorry, I just let my thoughts…" I let my words die. That was it! He could read minds!

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you keep your thoughts in check." Edward said pleasantly but I heard the real threat in his voice.

Lydia was suddenly standing beside me. Her eyes were a dark red, but they looked hungrily at Bella. Edward snarled, and I instantly wrapped my arms around Lydia's waist.

"You already fed. Keep yourself in check or you're going to get us all killed." I muttered in her ear. Edward was only one vampire, but he looked like he could take us all on and end it without a scratch.

Confused Lydia nodded sharply. I released her and pushed her back, where Jesse took a hold of her. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Like I said we won't touch Bella," I assured, and I muttered to Jesse and Lydia "Let's go."

We ran out of Port Angeles and moved up north again. We stopped just outside a small town called Forks. Just long enough for me to get yelled at.

"What was _that_ all about?" Jesse yelled in my face. Lydia sat curled up against a tree—she hated fights.

"He was powerful Jesse, and I'd rather not be killed." I said sharply. He flashed about ten feet away from me, and back into my face.

"How do you know? We could have gotten rid of him and you could have fed. Now we have to stop here to get you a meal." Jesse growled, at least he was a bit calmer.

"It isn't' like I need to be fed." I snapped, glowering.

"Let me just ask you something. If Xavier finds us and your not at your full strength—tell me Ariel—what will happen?" Jesse said sarcastically.

I looked down at the ground. My fight power suddenly diminished.

"Edward would have killed you." I whispered. "He has the power to read minds. No matter how great you can fight. He would have destroyed you like that." I snapped my fingers to emphasize my point.

"I didn't know." Jesse muttered. I looked up into his eyes the fight had disappeared from them. "That is why he said something about your thoughts."

"Yes," I whispered.

"I suppose we'll have to let you feed here." Jesse said, gesturing with his hand at the small town ahead of us.

"I guess." I murmured, but my mind came up with something different. "Is there anything new about Xavier?"

"He is tracking our trail, but he got a little sidetracked. He is going a different direction now." Jesse muttered. I didn't know exactly how Jesse's gift worked, but he could somehow see people who were tracking him. It was even hard for him to explain, he just saw it in his mind.

"How long will it take him to catch up with us?" I asked.

"The way he's going, I would say two weeks." Jesse said solemnly.

"All right," I said lightly nodding. "I'll go hunt, and don't get in any trouble."

"It's you, I worry about." Jesse countered with a small smile. I smiled back at him and glanced over Lydia. She smiled at me warmly and nodded—I didn't know if she was agreeing with him, or acknowledging that she heard me say I was going hunting.

I was running—probably the best thing about being a vampire—through a forest. I followed a small road that would lead into the town. That is when I spotted a car on the side of the road. A human male was squatted next to the front tire, trying his best to get the tire off and the spare on. I noticed it wasn't just a regular car. It looked like one of them police cars.

His smell was mouthwatering. Stronger than I thought any scent could be. I walked toward him, taking his scent in with deep breaths—delicious. He noticed my approach when I was only a few feet away.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked, scrambling to his feet.

"Charlie!" The man spun around and was suddenly knocked out by a vampire. She had cropped short, midnight black hair and bright yellow eyes. The vampire caught the man before he fell to the ground. Then suddenly a blond vampire was at her side—with the same golden eyes—helping her stuff him in the back seat of the police car.

"Now, who are you?" The black haired female snapped at me. The blond hair vampire gracefully removed the flat tire and put the spare in a matter of three seconds.

"Ariel," I said briskly, annoyed that my meal had slipped away from me again—and it was another one of them yellow eyed vampires. Yellowed eyed vampires: 2, Ariel: 0.

"You seem lost." The black haired vampire said lightly. "By the way, I'm Alice and that's Jasper."

I shook my head, did every yellow eyed vampire have a human.

"You're part of the trio that was at Port Angeles." She stated. "Edward thought you were coming up here. He called you three: youngsters wandering around like they didn't know where they were going."

"You know Edward?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"He's my brother." She said with wide smile.

"Emmet and Rosalie went to retrieve your two partners. If you come with me we'll meet them at our home." Alice said quickly.

"Home?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes, home." Alice assured.

I had a feeling the yellowed eyed vampires had won another one. We were caught--again.


	3. For Freedom

Chapter 3

"Sit." Alice ordered, gesturing toward a couch, where Jesse and Lydia sat. Lydia smiled relieved, as I sat beside her, but I could feel Jesse's glare from the other side of her. For the most part I ignored him and watched as the yellow eyed vampires—now added with four more—surrounded us.

"Welcome young ones," A blond, yellow eyed vampire said warmly.

"Who are you?" I snapped. "What do you want with us?"

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme," The blonde vampire said calmly, gesturing to a caramel haired vampire at his side. " You know Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper. Your friends met Rosalie and Emmett."

I scowled as he gestured toward a curly haired male and a beautiful blond female. I didn't understand why they couldn't just leave us alone.

"We only want to help you." Esme said— her soft caramel curls draped over her shoulder.

"We wouldn't be held hostage if you were going to help us." I muttered sourly. I had to watch my thoughts—Edward was suddenly there. Bella stood beside him watching us curiously.

"Why is Xavier chasing you?" Edward suddenly asked. I stared wide eyed at Edward and then turned on Lydia. She was staring at Edward eyes wide and frightened.

"Keep your thoughts in check!" I growled low, dangerous. She cowered away from me.

"No need to get angry." Carlisle soothed.

I turned on him. "Would you mind your own business."

"Like Esme said we are only here to help," Edward said calmly "You're young, and apparently you have someone after you."

"Well it's none of your business." I said curtly, standing. "If you don't mind we will be going."

"As you wish." Carlisle said placing his hand on Edward's shoulder—he had opened his mouth to object.

Lydia stood tentatively, but Jesse sat stubbornly.

"What kind of help would that require?" He asked ignoring my glower.

"Anything you want." Carlisle said quickly.

"If we asked to temporally join your family, will you help us get rid of our pursuer?" Jesse suggested. "If you do we won't touch a single human in this town and including Bella. After Xavier is destroyed we will leave, but will be your allies. When you need us we will be here."

My jaw dropped at his proposal. The very thought of being allies or even having their protection made me sick. They took my meal away from me twice. Now Jesse was proposing not touching any human in town.

I watched Carlisle eyes glance at Edward. He stared down at Bella and back at Jesse. Edward's face took on a studiously expression. He glanced at me with a smile on his face.

"If you want we could show you a way to hunt while you're here. You won't be as strong but it's efficient." Edward said directly to me. "That is the only way we could have you stay."

"That's fine." Jesse said before I could even form the word 'no'.

"Could I have a word with you _alone,_ Jesse?" I said as pleasantly as I could, but my eyes were blazing. Jesse stared at me evenly.

We both flashed out of the house and into the forest.

"What is that all about?" I yelled.

"Knowing you and your hardhead… I decided to save our butts." Jesse said calmly.

"You had no right!"

"Of saving your life? Xavier has returned on our path, he is four days before he catches up to us." He said sharply. I froze at this statement.

"We'll run…" I said, hearing my own unsure voice made me bite down on my lower lip.

"He's coming faster than originally. I think he might have picked up a couple of trackers." Jesse said, forcing me to stare into his eyes. "This family is all we have to become free."

I bit down harder on my lip. What he said was absolutely, positively right, but my body rejected it completely. It wasn't in my nature to trust other vampires—other than Jesse and Lydia. It was our freedom at stake now.

"All right," I said with a sigh. "But do we have to do everything they ask?"

"Remember, freedom." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yes…..freedom." I said slowly. I loved the way it rolled off my tongue. Freedom.


	4. It Begins

Chapter 4

**A/N: FINALLY I GET SOMETHING OUT! YAY! OK NOW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW FOR NOW ON I'M GOING TO HAVE UPDATES ON MY PROFILE SO YOU'LL KNOW WHATS GOING ON. CHECK IT. YOU'LL BE ENLIGHTENED. PEACESNOWY**

Chapter 4

I scowled, from the sidelines as Lydia killed a large bear. She drained the creature of his blood and stood with a pleased smile. Her pale skin sparkled as stray rays of the sun escaped the canopy of branches above us. Her bright eyes were an odd mixture of crimson and topaz. When she saw my glare, her smile faded and her eyes lost their odd glow. She gracefully walked to Jesse's side.

This was disgusting… but my throat burned for blood. I suppose I didn't matter if it was animal blood or human. I turned on my hills and started running—leaving Jesse and Lydia behind—the trees flew past with such a blur.

In seconds my senses took over, as my body prepared for a hunt. I took in short, measuring gasps at the different smells, my ears honed into sounds from far away, and my thirst became unbearably stronger. My eyes scanned before me hungrily.

A soft memorizing smell filled the air. It wasn't a human scent, not as satisfactory, but it was sweet smelling and I couldn't resist it. I changed my direction and jumped, sinking my teeth into a short furred animal. The animal struggled weakly, but I was drawing the blood so quickly he couldn't fight. The blood that ran down my throat soothed the ache. I could still feel my thirst longing for the blood it longed for.

The blood ran dry and I moved away from the animal. A large mountain lion lay motionless. I sneered, I couldn't help but think that I had actually ate from a animal.

Jesse was suddenly at my side. He didn't speak, but smoothly clasped my hand into his. My lips twitched, threatening to turn into a bitter smile. It was his way of saying that everything was going to be ok. This time though I wasn't so sure.

"Why in the world did I ever let you talk me into this?" I murmured bitterly.

"Because somewhere in your non-beating heart, you know that listening to me is a wise thing to do." He retorted, a smile appearing on his scarred, yet beautiful face.

"We have wasted a whole day feeding on animals!" I growled, exasperated. His smile widened as he dropped my hand smoothly.

"Are you starting another fight?" He asked sternly, raising an eyebrow. His odd topaz mix of crimson watched me mockingly.

"I'm serious!" I insisted brusquely.

"So am I," He said calmly, the entire teasing demeanor disappeared.

I watched him as his eyes became pleading. I sighed, my temper leaving as soon as it had came.

"All we do these days is fight." I said with a sad smile, glancing at the ground.

'Hey," He said softly, gently placing his hand under my chin lifting my face. "That's what people do when they're under pressure…also when one wants to protect the other—the very one who is always getting herself in trouble."

I opened my mouth to snap at the last comment, but something stopped me. I became speechless as his eyes blazed into mine. He was leaning in, his eyes keeping mine captive, as he inched forward.

"ARIEL! JESSE!"

Jesse froze an annoyed look came into his eyes, but it disappeared as he pulled back. He wore a smile as he turned and he was gone in a blink of a human eye. I exhaled heavily, I fully expected my heart to resurrect and start beating again.

I shook my head. Flirting I was used to but…kissing? He was close—really close. What would possess him to try and kiss me? I felt that odd fear settle in my stomach. I thought he knew…

"Ariel!"

Lydia's yell barely reached my conscious as my reeled with thoughts. My mind shied away from romance I had been hurt to badly before. No other human emotion was as strong as a vampire—the fear of falling in love.

I began to run, pushing back anything about Jesse or what his action had caused. Lydia, Jesse, Edward, and Alice stood waiting, at my arrival they started back to the Cullen's house.

I followed slower than usual my mind coming up with thoughts that would only complicate the danger we were already in. I barely noticed Lydia had slowed and was at my side patiently striding my pace.

"You are quiet." She stated in her soft voice.

"Just thinking…" I mumbled quietly.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. I looked up at surprised at her sudden change in character, usually Lydia stayed silent and timid during harsh times. I liked it better when she was. She was more like a child that had to be protected and cared for.

"There isn't anything to talk about." I said with the most honest smile I could muster. I was surprised as she rolled her eyes.

"Ariel I'm not stupid," She snapped, to my utter disbelief her eyes flashed dangerously. "You don't think I can't grasp what this is all about? I'm not all that naïve."

She picked up her speed and caught up with the others, her long blond hair flapped behind her like a rebels flag. I slowed, shock, anger, peace, sadness, and revolution filled my body all at once. The people I loved the most, who I thought I knew more than I knew myself…they where just strangers. I didn't know their intentions anymore as if they were faces in the crowd.

* * *

"Shouldn't we prepare at least?" I asked exasperated glaring at the pixie like vampire, Alice. She sat on top the counter staring out the kitchen window, with a blank expression. For some reason I had been left alone with her—Jesse had went somewhere with Edward and Bella and Lydia was upstairs with Rosalie.

"No." She stated smoothly, calmly.

"Why?" I snapped. "Xavier isn't a new born. He is…"

My voice trembled, as my body shook. The things I saw him do were twisted, the worst way of torture. Then as they pleaded for him to spare them, he would destroy them in the slowest way possible.

"You went through a lot." Alice murmured glancing at me for the first time.

"How do you know?" I scoffed.

"Lydia opened her mind to Edward. He saw things that not even our kind could endure without screaming in torturous pain. Though she didn't show how he did it only the results" She whispered glancing back up at the window.

My hand clenched into a fist.

"Don't be mad at her….she is just not as strong at erasing every horrible thing from her mind like you." Alice said softly. "When they arrive, we might be betting more than our life's for you youngsters. I'm surprise Edward actually suggested—I didn't even see it—since he is so protective of Bella."

"How can Edward read minds?" I asked tentatively.

"We are not sure… Carlisle theorizes that maybe as human Edward was attuned to the thoughts to humans around him." Alice answered her voice became dull at the end and her face went blank again.

"Are you all right?" I inquired when her face slowly became horrified. Then the expression was gone and her face became calmer but less reserved.

"I'm fine, but Edward, Bella, and your friend Jesse are in a dangerous situation." She jumped to the ground gracefully and sidestepped me.

"What? Why?" I asked following, with slight difficulty, her blurred speed.

"Has anyone told you my talent Ariel?" She suddenly spun to face me, her golden eyes speculating.

"No." I said, taking a step back at the sudden tension in the air.

"I see the future and something bad will happen if we don't stop it." She murmured. Lydia was at my side immediately, Alice's coven was around her watching her intently.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked softly.

"We are all in danger." Alice said darkly. "The trackers caught your scent and have split up. There are three of them. One is making his way toward here, and Xavier and the other tracker is going after Jesse's scent."

"We'll be able to fight the loner off quiet easily, but Edward and Jesse can't hold off the other two without some help." Alice continued, her face turning paler than before. She turned to me desperatly. "Ariel! What was Xavier's talent?"

"He tortured." I breathed, wincing at the thought. Then fear and dread mixed in turmoil. Jesse, along with Edward and…Bella alone with Xavier.

"Yes I know that but how?" Alice asked impatiently—almost hysterical.

"He would touch you and a fire—greater than what formed us as vampires— would embed inside your skin. It would make even the strongest vampire lie in pain for days while the pain grows stronger with each passing second….until the vampire becomes insane and decides to destroy himself." I shuddered, I had been through the pain before and it was unexplainable of how much pain it was.

"Edward could avoid him, but he would need help." Alice stated.

"I'll go." Lydia chirped.

"Me too." I murmured, placing a comforting hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Jasper and I will go also." Alice informed quickly, already out of the house. Jasper, Lydia and I followed close behind.

"Where are they?" I asked falling in step beside her.

"Edward wanted to show Jesse the baseball field." Alice murmured.

I nodded sharply, yet I was intrigued. A baseball field? Then like a slap in the face I remembered our mission. It was ironic once we were running away and now we are running toward them to fight.


	5. Her Secret

**_Hello readers. I apologize for not writing but i have been busy with stuff and i just didn't never get around to it. If you read my other stories i'll get new chapters out for them soon. Oh and there is a poll so go vote for your fav!_**

Chapter 5

Jesse.

How could I have let him go? I thought they were four days away—heck we all thought we had more time.

"Why," I began. Lydia beside me glanced at me curiously. "Why was Jesse wrong? He said four days, and he has never been wrong before."

"This Xavier guy was having trouble keeping up." Alice informed, her voice floated back to me. "He ran into two acquaintances who are experts at tracking. They just needed your tracks and…well you know the rest."

It must have been my imagination, but I felt my heart squeeze tightly. "Who are the trackers?"

"A male and female. The female's weak but the male—who is staying with Xavier—is the strongest." Alice said her voice solemn.

"Are they there yet?" I asked.

"No, will beat them there." Alice didn't sound so confident now. "The question is if we'll be able to pull through."

"Wait, I thought you could see the future? Can't you see if we win or not?" I demanded. Lydia shot me a look.

"I can see it, but the decisions haven't been fully decided." Alice muttered sharply. "When they decide…"

I was put on edge. Decided on what?

We suddenly came on a clearing. Two vampires—Edward and Jesse—were crouched and ready for anything. I felt so lighthearted at seeing Jesse standing there…unharmed. I had an outrageous idea of throwing my arms around him and never letting him go. Embarrassed I quickly squashed the idea.

"Jesse you're ok!" Lydia whispered ecstatic, she danced forward and hugged him. Jesse straightened slightly and hugged her back, but his eyes were alert and sharp. He smiled slightly as he glanced at me. I didn't return the smile, I felt suddenly… slightly…ticked off with him. Why was he holding Lydia so tightly?

"Where's Bella?" I asked sharply. It was annoying as both Edward's and Jesse's eyebrows rose. If it was possible my cheeks would be turning a rosy red. I had a feeling Edward knew my thoughts. A person I barely knew was reading my thoughts like I was writing it down for him. So annoying.

That's when I heard it. It was a pair of soft sounding footsteps. They were coming right toward us. Instantly, without thinking, we formed a line, facing the new comers. I noticed Bella was completely hidden from view by Edward. The look in Edward's eyes told me he really didn't want to be here…or maybe he really didn't want Bella to be here.

They appeared. The guy with bright red hair and bright crimson eyes was in front…the tracker, I thought bitterly. The man that had come up a step behind, he was dressed in black, his hair a dark golden brown, and is eyes black as the night sky. My upper lip curled back in a snarl. Xavier.

"Ariel," He greeted, his voice was like an archangel. My hands instinctly clenched into fists at his bright, charming smile. "I see you and your friends are managing well and you also befriended a coven."

"And you managed to hunt us down like dogs." I sneered.

"How could I not?" Xavier said soft, velvety smooth. I could feel my anger rising. "Kent will be—"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. All eyes were one me that second, but all I could do was glare at him with murder in my eyes. How dare he…

"Did you think I came all this way to kill you Ariel?" Xavier asked, his voice lowered slightly, as his eyes scanned the vampires around me. If he fought it would have been his life and he knew it too.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought." I said darkly.

"Heh. I have only followed you to tell the good news, after your sudden disappearance Kent has returned home." Xavier smile hardened. "He'll find you."

He turned his back toward us, but before he walked away he touched the red head man. Before I could let out a scream of horror the man was withering in pain. A cold smile played across Xavier's lips. With a meaningful glance at me and then he left.

"Let's go." Alice's was calm but I could detect a hint of horror. Edward was the first to leave towing Bella faster than Alice had said 'go'. The rest followed immediately, but I stood and watched as the vampire began to claw at himself.

"Let's go Ariel." Jesse whispered. When I didn't move, he gently spun me around and towed me along, just like Edward had done to the stunned Bella.

"Everything is going to change." I breathed.

He was back and I couldn't run from him. Just like Xavier said—he would find me and when he did he was going to kill me.

* * *

"You're staring out the window as if you're waiting for someone."

I blinked several times before I glanced over at Edward. For the first time in a long time he was without Bella. The others were hunting 'vegetarian' style, and I decided to stay and so did Edward.

"Maybe I am." I said softly, glancing out into slowly darkening yard.

"You mean Kent?" Edward asked casually, but his voice told me he knew.

He suddenly got my attention. "What do you know Edward?"

"This Kent guy pretty much runs your coven, am I right?" He took my silence to be a yes. "He vanished over seven years ago without a word to anyone. He came back briefly in the fifth year to drop you off. You were a newborn and he promised you something…"

There was no use in hiding it. I took in a deep breath…no one knew about this. Not even Jesse or Lydia. It was one dark secret I will probably never reveal to them.

"It was seven years ago and I had just turned eighteen…."


End file.
